Miranda Lace
I was just studying for my exams on a lonely Saturday night. I had the house to myself for the weekend. I couldn't go out or have friends over. After about an hour and a half, I had had enough and decided to go to bed. I powered off, hopped in bed, and drifted to sleep. Next thing I knew, I was awake. I looked over at my digital alarm clock and it read 2:58. I was annoyed; I didn't like waking up randomly in the middle of the night because it always made me feel uneasy. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but I kept hearing something. I couldn't make out what it was at all, but it sounded like it was coming from the wall behind me. I tried to ignore it, but it kept me from going back to sleep. Next thing I knew, it became slightly louder and I could make it out as a whisper. At this point I was just scared. I started to wonder if I locked all the doors, I was pretty sure I did. After about ten minutes of worrying, the whisper stopped. I felt more relieved and decided I was just hearing things. But then I heard it loud and clear. "Jack." Whatever it was whispered my little brother's name. I was extremely worried at this point. What could this mysterious whisper want with my eight-year-old brother? A million thoughts flooded my mind. I began to feel sick when I heard the T.V downstairs. This scared me even worse, because I was home alone. Who or what could be downstairs just watching T.V? All I heard at this point were whispers. They were definitely from more than one person this time. I tried to block it out; I tried to think of other things. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. When I felt a small hand touch my hip, I froze with fear. It felt like the hand was scratching me. It scratched me down to my knee. "L-L-Lace," one whisper said. Lace? I thought. I finally was able to move. I jumped out of bed and made my way through the darkness of my room to the door. I turned the knob, but it was locked. I began to cry softly, I knew something was going to happen to me. I heard one clear whisper again, "Miran-M-Miranda." I never knew anyone named Miranda. I couldn't keep in my tears. I began to pray to God when I heard a small child crying in the room next to mine. Jack's room. My heart sank. I felt the presence of others around me, but my house was empty. Just me, I thought. I was being tortured by these whispers. My laptop started making a loud screeching sound. It didn't affect me, I already felt as if I was going to die. I went to it to investigate. I opened it and it was on Google Chrome. I just sat there, still crying and shocked. I then heard a deep voice whisper loudly into my ear, "Miranda Lace." It hurt my ear and I cried out slightly. But then in the search bar it automatically typed "Miranda Lace". I stopped crying, I didn't make any sound, I just watched. I watched my laptop go to a webpage with no URL. It was just a red screen. It was deep red, almost burgundy when I saw "Miranda Lace" appear in white, cursive text on the screen. Who was Miranda Lace and why was I being tortured by the whispers? Did she have something to do with it? The text flickered to "No Face". Then a picture appeared. This picture made me want to vomit, although it was so plain. Just a head shot of a woman, except she had no face. No eyes nose or mouth... Just smooth skin with dark brown hair. It unnerved me. It was something so simple, yet so terrifying. I began to see video files. They didn't have names or thumbnails. Just a number. I couldn't help myself, I had to dig deeper. I clicked on a video file title. "683.avi". A media player popped up. The quality of the video was awful. It was black and white and it starts with a little girl in a tattered dress, with long pigtails no older than six years old just sitting on a dining room table. It looked like she was in a basement. The brick walls of the room looked dirty, and the floor wasn't in the frame. From there, a man wearing a fancy suit came on, and stripped the little girl of her clothes. The little girl began to cry softly. The man exits the frame just as "No Face" entered. She was completely nude with only high heeled shoes on. I began to feel really sick, I didn't want to watch this, but somehow I couldn't look away. No Face just gently touched the little girl, and stroked her hair. The little girl began crying louder and kept yelling, "Mommy!" It broke my heart to hear a child that young scream like that. No face then forced the little girl on her back and strapped her to the table. With a pair of scissors, No face cut the little girl's stomach, and the little girl began just crying softly. She was slowly dying. Who could do this to a child? But what happened next was No Face used the scissors and cut her own face open, exposing a mouth full of thin, razor sharp teeth. Then she proceeded to pull out the girl's small intestine and just took bites of it. No Face then just started pulling out all of the little girl's guts with her bare hands. She then crawled up on the table and vomited into the little girl's open stomach. No Face continued eating her small intestine and as the little girl bled. Then the girl’s face soon became featureless, just like the woman’s. After it ended, the whispers, screeching, and crying became louder. I got dizzy and became extremely nervous. As I shut my computer, I began to feel a sharp pain down my back as if I was being scratched. The scratching became faster and more painful, and I started screaming in pain. I felt myself lie back and I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, it was morning, and everything was back to normal. No screeching, crying, or whispers. I was free. But every time I closed my eyes, I still see that little girl. I got up off the floor, and walked over to my door. It was still locked. My stomach dropped, and my cell phone rang. It was a picture message from my little brother Jack. It was a picture of No Face, covered in blood. I heard a child screaming downstairs. It was Jack. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings